


At the Beach

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [16]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura takes a walk and stops to think about Madoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

Homura watched as Tatsuya drew a hazy picture of Madoka in the sand. She found herself walking along the riverbank again today and noticing Madoka's younger brother drawing things in the sand. While it wasn't exactly a beach, the riverbank's sand deposits could account for a smaller beach.  
  
"Madoka! Madoka!" Tatsuya shouted out cheerfully.  
  
Madoka.  
  
Homura felt a familiar pang of loneliness as she watched on. Madoka was always so selfless and by making that wish, she would always be alone forever as an omniscient being.  
  
 _But I'm not alone, I'm always with you._  
  
Some days, Homura felt that she might be going crazy, occasionally hearing Madoka's voice in her head. But some days, she didn't - maybe it was just Madoka communicating with her... Or maybe she was just trying to preserve all of the memories that she had of Madoka.  
  
Maybe that was just it. If you remember or believe, then you will never be alone, thought Homura. And Madoka, too, won't be alone.  
  
 _I miss you too._  
  
 _I'll find my way back to you, I promise you that, Madoka._


End file.
